Sacrifice
by Inoue Ayumi
Summary: James' last moments before he was killed. He would give his life for his child; and his child better not forget that. x First oneshot.


Disclaimer: .. Does this - *points to face* - look like JKR to you?!

OHMAIGAWSH. I did this during Geography class because the teacher talks in monotone and I can't stay still while listening to monotone voices. I get twitchy. So I wrote.

And this came out. .3.

It's totally not good! It sounded so much better in my head.

_  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

I turned to face Lord Voldemort as Lily scooped Harry up and took him to the nursery. He stared maliciously at me, daring me to try and stop him. I glared back defiantly; I was not going to lose my family to this bastard. Soon, he grew bored of our staring match and hissed,

"Foolish Potter, thinking he can defeat me. Move, you worthless piece of filth, I have no time for you."

I seethed in anger. Who does he think he is, asking me to step away and let him kill my son? No way in hell am I ever going to do that! I dug into my pocket and whipped out my wand- oh no.

My wand. Gone. Bloody hell, where could it be?! Where was it? Then it struck me like lightning.

_Harry._ I used my wand to play with him, magically creating bubbles for him to catch. My wand, just a few steps away, in the living room..

Lord Voldemort was getting impatient with me. Idiot. No matter what, I will not step away. A Potter's honour. I'll die saving my son if I have to. I'll sacrifice everything to keep my family safe.

This is my last moment. My last glimpse at life. And I'm going to spend it well, even if it is with the He-Who-Must-Get-A-Life himself.

"What's wrong,_ Voldie_? Getting impatient? I'm surprised; you actually do have patience after all."

He's glaring at me in full force; what, does he think that'll scare me? Time for him to wake up then.

"Aw, Voldywart is speechless! I am so honoured - I made the Royal Arse stunned speechless! Someone pinch me!"

His eye is twitching. If this wasn't my last few moments alive, I would have laughed at how weird he looked.

Suddenly, a distant cry is heard. I glanced nervously at Lord Voldemort; did he hear Harry cry, too? Please oh please, somebody, tell me he didn't. He can't. He..

He growls in anger, and lifts his wand. He heard it too. The boy was only a few steps away, and here is a foolish man trying to stop him. Now said foolish man must die.

"You have tested my patience, Potter-"

"A lifeless being like you, patient?"

"SILENCE! You have wasted my time. Say goodbye to your sorry life, Potter. The child will be dead, and you and your mudblood shall die."

"Don't call her that!" Just as I was about to attack him in anger - how _dare_ he call Lily that?! - he aimed his wand at me.

I froze in my spot. Sacrifice my life, I keep telling myself. Sacrifice. For Harry. For Lily.

I can't. I have to run away; maybe if I stepped away and took my wand when he isn't watching..

No. The nursery is too near, I won't be able to make it in time to stop him.

Huh, if someone told me I was going to die at the hands of Voldyshorts here, I would have laughed in his face. I'm the unbeatable James Potter! I'd probably die in the war when I'm old or something, or maybe a natural death.

But at twenty-one, Lord Voldemort, Godric's Hollow..

Darn it Harry, this is incredibly selfish of me, but don't, please don't, screw up and make my sacrifice be all in vain.

"You have wasted your life at my hands, foolish mortal. You deserve to die."

I glared at him for the last time, Harry's wails still ringing in my ears.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

As the jet of green light collided into my chest, I thought of Lily, my love. Of Sirius, who probably will never return to his normal self after my death. Of Remus, who will forever be devastated. Of Peter, who will be lost without one of his best friends.

I thought of my parents. I'm finally going to see them again.  
I thought of Dumbledore. He'll be proud of me, won't he?

Lastly, I thought of Harry.

Harry, my son.. destined to kill Voldemort, I'm sure. Now I can watch over him, forever proud of my Prongslet. I can watch him live, with a hollow feeling that I wasn't there for him.

_I'm sorry, Harry James Potter. Remember this.. I love you._

Somehow I think he heard me, because his wails stopped, and I could have sworn I heard him say in my head,

"'Wuv you, Dada."  
_  
I love you too, son._

I KNOW THERE'S A MAJOR MISTAKE IN THE TENSES. I know. I'll fix it, maybe later..

Like, 25 years later..

So review please? It's mah first oneshot. And flames are for barbecuing only.

.. once again, it sounded better in my head..


End file.
